


A King, a Boy and a Man

by sabrinaclyatt



Category: Alexander Trilogy - Mary Renault
Genre: Hephaistion POV, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:56:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinaclyatt/pseuds/sabrinaclyatt
Summary: The Persian Boy, told in Hephasition's point of view.





	1. First Sight

The boy Nabarzanes brought as a peace offering along other things is a eunuch. A castrated man, living in slavery. Some customs the Persians had, as if someone like him is a thing, other than a person.

The boy, Bagoas, is, no one can deny, beautiful. Long dark hair flowing down his back, touching nearly his waist, his face feminine, his body thin and slender, but no doubt a man’s. He had combined both man and woman’s features, and it couldn’t have had a better outcome. As the interpreter has translated, Nabarzanes claimed him to be one of the finest of Darius’ boys. 

 

The boy’s actions are peculiar too, not just in a Persian way. He holds himself docile, graceful, but Hephaistion would say, with pride. He doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes, not even Nabarzanes’, but he held his back straight, his head bowed but neck not bent, only lowering it when Alexander asked for him to go forward.

The king, Hephaistion realized. He’s a eunuch, a rank commonly lower than most people, but he serves the king. The former king. He must’ve been in the king’s good graces. His clothing, his grace. If he weren’t a eunuch, Hephaistion might’ve mistaken him as a nobleman.

 

 

Alexander asked if he comes willingly. Of course, he wouldn’t force someone to stay. The boy surprised everyone by answering with slightly accented Greek. Well, probably everyone but Nabarzanes, but even Nabarzanes himself couldn’t speak Greek. Interesting, a eunuch with language skills. Would probably be useful in the future.

 

Alexander was surprised, too. Asking the boy if Darius speaks Greek too then. The boy answered yes.

Ah, no wonder, Hephaistion thought as he filed the observation for later. The boy must’ve been really close to Darius.

 

Alexander asked why the boy comes willingly with Nabarzanes, the one who killed his king, and the boy hesitated before answering.

This is a trick question, if he answers improperly, Hephaistion is sure he’d be returned with Nabarzanes, as Alexander do not like unfaithful people.

 

The boy answered, in slightly stumbling Greek, perfectly, as he said that he shall always grieve for his king, for he had shown him great kindness, yet he does not fault Nabarzanes, for he is a soldier, and did what he thought best for his country.

The answer is absolutely flawless, and says a lot about the boy, Bagoas, as he is clearly more than a sex slave whose only concern is usually their own wellbeing.

 

Hephaistion saw Alexander’s eyes lit up with fascination, and that is when he knows Alexander will bed this boy, this Bagoas.

He has the appearance, which even Hephaistion himself found attracting, and a heart, and emotion. Alexander have never slept with a eunuch before, he’d free them, perhaps help them settle down, but never make love, because most eunuchs they come across have all lacked the ability to feel, not sensation, but emotion. Alexander will never bed someone without passion to be in it with him, but this Bagoas, he might just have.


	2. “I’ll tell you your duties later.”

That night, I went in Alexander’s tent, found him reading letters. I went over to read it from over his shoulders, and heard a sound, the sound of fabric rubbing, and Alexander and I snapped around to see the intruder. 

Thousands of thoughts flashed across my head, as my hands reached towards my belt, where the dagger hung. The sound was from the back of the tent, that means the intruder must’ve been here for a long time.

 

We saw an ashen face covered in sweat, slightly trembling with fear, kneeling on the ground. The eunuch boy, Bagoas.

Oh. I raised my eyebrows at Alexander, did he ask for the boy and forgot, or did someone assume wrong?

The boy prostrated, stood up silently when he finished.

“Why are you here?” Alexander strode forward and checked him over. “No weapon. How long have you been here?”

Bagoas opened his mouth and closed it. He finally got the words out after a swallow, and when he did, he stammered a little. “My lord king, since after dinner.”

He snuck a quick and obviously panic glance at Alexander and added quickly, “I am sorry, indeed, my lord. I-I thought I was to wait on you.”

“You heard me say I would tell you your duties later.” Alexander stated.  
Bagoas blushed, his cheeks catching fire in an instant. He did not reply, but instead lowered his head again. In embarrassment or fear or respect, I cannot tell.

 

He must’ve misunderstood Alexander’s words. Of course, he’s a eunuch, and while some eunuchs are simply servants, he is Darius’ boy. And his type of serving is obvious. Of course, he’d mistake those words as wanting him to …serve.


End file.
